


On Her List

by Mercurie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never misses her mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her List

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas 2015, for @magicaldestiny on tumblr

It's Christmas morning and she's wearing red and white. Bruce blinks. He looks out the window. There's no car, no snowmobile, no helicopter, no tracks in the snow. Back in the dingy confines of his cabin: the air frosty, the light cold, the embers anemic in the woodstove, Natasha Romanoff curled on the rug feeding them a twig.

"I take it you came down the chimney?" he stammers.

"Worked with a guy once who could get in anywhere not airtight," she deadpans. "He taught me everything he knew."

"You worked with _S_ –"

She kisses him before he can finish.


End file.
